<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Weekend by janelane93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066797">Long Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janelane93/pseuds/janelane93'>janelane93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Belonging [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janelane93/pseuds/janelane93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor invites Remy for a romantic weekend in the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Creed/Remy LeBeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Belonging [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The town of Little Falls in the Northwest Territories of Canada (population 46) boasted a restaurant, a general store/post office, a doctor's office, and a tiny strip of blacktop with a communications "tower" (really just a barn with a radio antenna on the roof) that passed for an airport. There were a dozen or so houses, and dirt roads leading out into the wilderness in several directions. Once a week a vet flew up from Yellowknife to tend to the animals of the townsfolk. </p><p>These few things serviced the needs of the residents as well as the handful of Outliers, the people that lived further out, up the mountains, who trekked into town once or twice a month for supplies and companionship, if they were inclined for the latter. </p><p>People were born here, and people died here. Everyone knew everyone else, and had known them for the better part of their lives. The New Guy in town had moved out to Little Falls forty years ago. </p><p>There wasn't a whole lot of excitement to be had here, so when Rob, the local bush pilot, landed back in town on a warm spring afternoon with one of the Outliers returning from a business trip, and announced to the ground crew (his brother Shawn and his cousin Bill) that he'd be leaving again in the morning to pick up another passenger, a visitor, word spread quick.</p><p>By suppertime that night, all 46 residents had heard the news that Victor Creed had chartered a flight the next day for someone named Remy LeBeau. This was remarkable - a Frenchman hadn't been seen in these parts for at least a century.</p><p>Victor took a room for the night above the restaurant, where Young Joe, the septuagenarian proprietor, let rooms to Outliers in town on errands or outsiders needing a place to sleep. Rooms were fifteen dollars a night. Last year he'd pulled in $75 in rents. Victor had never done this before, that anyone could remember. It was a remarkable day indeed in Little Falls.</p><p>So it wasn't unexpected, given these exciting developments, that more residents than usual would be congregating outside around midday when Rob's little white plane touched down on the blacktop the next day, waiting to get a peek at this mysterious stranger.</p><p>***</p><p>Nosy bastards, the lot of them, as far as Victor was concerned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I was sick, and it sucked. A lot. I wanted to jump in here at the beginning of this chapter to say something in case any of you needed to hear it:</p><p>It's ok to not be ok.</p><p>Telling yourself that you're not allowed to be sad or scared or whatever else you're feeling because "other people have it worse" isn't productive or kind. There isn't a limited amount of suffering and if you use too much, you take it away from someone else. </p><p>Even if your health/family/finances/job haven't been affected by the pandemic, you're allowed to feel whatever you feel. Please be kind to yourself. I'm sending virtual hugs to anyone who wants, anytime.</p><p>Take care of yourself. And each other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four seater plane taxied down the runway and came to a stop in front of the barn where Victor Creed stood with his hands in the pockets of his dark blue puffer coat. The coat made his already considerable bulk even more imposing. </p><p>The pilot, Rob, emerged from the driver's side of the plane, while a tall figure hopped lightly down from the other side. Victor grinned.</p><p>Remy LeBeau was in Little Falls.</p><p>"Hey kid." Victor greeted the young man gruffly as Rob and the ground crew began unloading mail and packages from the plane's cargo space.</p><p>"Hey." Remy smiled shyly. That smile was gonna be the death of him, Victor thought to himself. The kid looked a little green, was he sick?</p><p>"Hey Victor!" Rob called from the other side of the plane.</p><p>"You didn't do any loop de loops or nothing, did you?"</p><p>"Nah, we had some turbulence on the way over the mountain, but nothing unusual." Rob handed Remy a black backpack, which he shouldered with a grateful smile.</p><p>"Good. You got anything else?" He asked Remy. That one bag didn't seem like enough luggage for a fashion plate like Remy, but the kid shook his head. "Be seeing you then." He nodded in Rob's direction. "C'mon."</p><p>He led Remy to his army green Jeep, parked beside the barn. He had spent the morning shopping for supplies in town, so they had everything they'd need for the weekend.</p><p>"Are you hungry? We can grab an early lunch if you want."</p><p>"Eh, non. I'm not goin' t'be ready f'r food f'awhile, I t'ink." Remy grimaced. The turbulence must have been worse than Rob had said.</p><p>They climbed into the Jeep. Remy looked out the window and shook his head a little.</p><p>"You weren' kiddin' when you said you lived in de middle of nowhere."</p><p>"What do you mean? This is the big city. My place is about forty five minutes up into the mountains." </p><p>"Y're not serious?"</p><p>"Sure I am." Victor put the Jeep into gear. "You wanna hang out in town or head out ta my place?"</p><p>Remy considered for a moment.</p><p>"Let's head out." He said with a decisive nod. "I want t'see dis cabin. How long have y'lived here, anyway?"</p><p>"Bout eighty years. I bought the first couple'a acres after the War. Since then I've been buying up land around mine when it comes up for sale, so I've got about 400 acres now."</p><p>As they pulled out to the street, Remy eyed the small group of people milling about in front of the general store doing their best to look inconspicuous, who all stopped in their tracks to watch the Jeep drive by.</p><p>"S'a lotta people outside dis time o'day."</p><p>Victor grinned again. </p><p>"Well yeah, they don't wanna miss any of the excitement."</p><p>Remy snorted. "What kinda excitement is dere here?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"Me?" The kid asked, surprised.</p><p>"You." Victor repeated. "We don't get too many strangers in these parts. 'Specially ones as good lookin' as you." He winked at the young man in the passenger seat, whose cheeks flushed pink. </p><p>Victor got a kick out of that. It turned out that Remy blushed pretty quickly when he was the one being flirted *with* instead of the one *doing* the flirting. He liked that. It was unexpected. And cute.</p><p>The ride up through the mountains passed in companionable conversation. Remy inquired after Wade Wilson, who's fate had been in question when he and Victor had been on a job together last week. Victor assured him that Wade had survived, just barely, which was a relief to Remy. He didn't have so many friends that he was willing to lose any to Victor's mercurial temper.</p><p>Victor asked about the latest X-Men business, some brouhaha with a local anti-mutant group in Tampa that had turned into a near riot. It had been a complete clusterfuck, people had gotten hurt on both sides, and the end result was just more fodder for the bigots to use against mutants. He had caught some of it on the news, but hearing Remy's take on it was even more discouraging. Worse, the kid sounded utterly exhausted. </p><p>"S'jus', I been on dis team f'a couple years now, an' it seems like we ain' makin' any dif'rence at all. T'ings are worse now den dey ever been. Every week is some new crisis an' we spend all our time scramblin' around fightin' mutants who gone bad, or humans tryin' t'kill us, or each ot'er, an' it's..." He trailed off, staring searchingly into the woods as if he thought he could find the right words hiding among the spruce.</p><p>"A lot?" Victor offered.</p><p>Remy was quiet.</p><p>"Yeah. It's a lot." He finally agreed. The last few kilometers to the house passed in thoughtful silence.</p><p>Between shit with the X-Men, shit with Essex, and shit with the Guild, Remy had a lot of shit on his plate. He was too young for his life to be so complicated. And now here Victor was, with whatever was going on between them, making things even more complicated for the poor kid.</p><p>No. This didn't need to be complicated, Victor thought to himself. He wanted Remy. He was sure enough of that now. And if Remy wanted him, then it was simple. He wouldn't let this, whatever this was, be something that contributed to the fatigue that was plain in the way the boy slouched back into the seat, watching the trees pass them by with a sad and somehow very vulnerable expression on his lovely face. Victor promised himself that.</p><p>***</p><p>Remy perked up again once they turned off the rough dirt road and onto the even rougher dirt road that led to Victor's house. His interest turned into open-mouthed surprise a few minutes later as Victor pulled the Jeep around into the parking area at the back of the house. The two men climbed out of the vehicle and Remy turned to Victor.</p><p>"I t'ought you said you had a cabin?" Remy asked suspiciously as he took in the sleek, two story concrete-and-glass structure, modern yet somehow right at home among the trees and cliffs.</p><p>"I do," Victor replied, pointing to a small, tidy one room cabin about a dozen meters deeper into the forest. It was currently being used as a wood shed, the doorway open and neat piles of timber visible inside. "But after a few decades, I got to thinking that maybe running water and electricity would be nice to have. So I made some improvements." He shrugged. </p><p>They unloaded their luggage and the rest of their supplies from the back of the Jeep, and Victor led Remy inside, entering the house through the side door into the kitchen. "Let me get the food put away and I'll give you the grand tour."</p><p>Remy nodded, looking around, clearly impressed with the house. The inside of the spacious house was a mixture of modern smooth lines and luxurious finishes, metal and wood, with tall ceilings and large windows open to the beauty of nature surrounding them. Artful touches of warmth in the sumptuous fabrics of the furniture and the plush rugs made the place cozy and welcoming. It was a home, not just a house. A place to hide away from the rest of the world.</p><p>Victor paused in stowing the groceries to watch Remy, bemused.</p><p>"What?" He asked.</p><p>The kid turned back to him with a radiant smile that made Victor feel like someone had squeezed his heart in a vise.</p><p>"It's amazing."</p><p>Victor couldn't help smiling back. Remy really was a good looking kid, all lean graceful muscle and long elegant lines. Not an ounce of fat on him anywhere, that Victor had ever seen, but he was planning to make a more thorough examination soon enough. Those demon eyes had more warmth in them than Victor remembered, with little crinkles at the corners. But his smile was still shy, like he wasn't quite sure if he was allowed to be happy. Victor vowed to remove any trace of uncertainty in that sweet face.</p><p>They stood, eyeing each other up with dopey expressions, like a couple of lovestruck puppies, until Victor shook himself out of the spell to finish dealing with the food. </p><p>"C'mon, I'll show you around."</p><p>They picked up their bags, and he led Remy through the downstairs, the kitchen, the living room, showed him where the bathroom was. They looked out at the wraparound porch and the hot tub. Remy was excited about that, so Victor promised they'd have a soak later. He brought the kid upstairs, then hesitated at the top of the steps.</p><p>"There's two bedrooms down that way," he said, gesturing. "And then my room is over here."</p><p>Shit, why was this so hard? He had put the moves on plenty of people before. This wasn't his first rodeo.</p><p>"You can leave your bag in one of the other rooms, if you want. Or... you can put it in mine?" Victor tried to sound normal, but there was definitely an embarrassingly adolescent croak to his question. Hopefully Remy was too busy blushing to notice.</p><p>"C'n I put my bag in dere?" Remy asked bashfully, looking towards Victor's room.</p><p>The big feral smiled, showing his fangs.</p><p>"I was hoping you would." He replied quietly. He let Remy go first, and heard him gasp audibly when he entered Victor's bedroom. The huge bed against the near wall faced out to a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows that looked down on the forest, the far away mountain peaks, and a huge expanse of open sky. It was a sight Victor never got tired of, and he was glad that Remy appreciated it too. </p><p>"S'a hell of a view y'got dere." He spoke with wonder, dropping his backpack and padding across the thick carpet to the far side of the room to stare out at the majesty of the rough wild country.</p><p>Victor walked over silently to stand at his side. </p><p>"When I was making the plans for the house, I told the architect he could do whatever he wanted in the rest of the place, but I wanted my bedroom to look exactly like this. Before I had the house built, I would stand right about here, on the ridge, just watching the clouds float across the sky, or looking at the stars at night, and I decided I wanted to have this view every time I opened my eyes in the morning, and every night when I was falling asleep."</p><p>"Good call." Remy nodded appreciatively.</p><p>"Do you know about the Northern Lights?"</p><p>"De aurora t'ings dey got in Norway?"</p><p>"Yeah. We have 'em here, too, cause we're up in the Artic Circle too. They're mostly blue and green here, sometimes purple and red if the atmosphere is doing something weird. You can lay in bed and watch, and it looks like it's so close you could reach out and touch them."</p><p>Remy's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Not this time'a year, though. It's more in the fall and winter."</p><p>The kid's face fell. Victor draped a huge arm over the lanky shoulders and squeezed Remy close.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be back then, won'tcha?"</p><p>There was that shy little smile again. Goddamn, Victor wanted to grab the little shit and squeeze him til he popped, he was so fucking cute.</p><p>"I hope so." The young man replied.</p><p>Victor turned the boy to face him, putting both arms carefully around that lean little body, savoring every second of contact, and pulled him into a gentle hug. Remy sighed a soft little sound and leaned into Victor's chest, lifting his arms to circle the older man's thick neck. He allowed himself to be held like that, and Victor closed his eyes and breathed in his scent, the scent he had missed so much since he had last held Remy. </p><p>They stayed like that for a few long blissful moments, in the peaceful silence of the wilderness, just the two of them. Victor thought he might die, and he thought he might not even mind going out like this. There were a lot worse ways to die, weren't there?</p><p>"You wanna get your stuff put away?"</p><p>"'Kay." Came the sleepy reply from the young man wrapped in Victor's strong embrace.</p><p>They pulled apart, and Remy retrieved his bag from the floor where it had fallen. Victor had turned to the double dresser, and opened the top drawer on the left side. </p><p>"This drawer's empty, if you want to put your things in here? No sense living out of your backpack if you don't have to."</p><p>"I can? Y'don' mind?"</p><p>"Naw, I ain't using it. It can be your drawer whenever you're here."</p><p>Remy was quite pleased to have his own little part of Victor's house, and quickly stowed his clothes inside. Another pair of jeans, some t-shirts, a couple of sweaters, socks, no underwear, Victor noticed, oh, that was intriguing. He handled his own luggage and then took the kid through the little hallway that led to the bathroom so he could put his toothbrush next to Victor's in the cup beside the sink. It made a cheerful clinking sound against the glass. Victor thought his toothbrush appreciated the company.</p><p>They went back through to the bedroom, where Remy paused to admire the view again. He turned to Victor and peeked up at him through thick lashes.</p><p>"T'ank you f'invitin' me."</p><p>"I'm glad you came."</p><p>Remy smiled slyly. </p><p>"I bet you say dat t'all de boys you bring here."</p><p>"I've never brought a boy here."</p><p>"All de girls den."</p><p>"I never brought a girl here either."</p><p>"I t'ought you been here eighty years? Y'would've lived here wit' Raven, non?" His brows knit together in confusion.</p><p>"Hell no," Victor rolled his eyes, "You think I told her about this place? We lived in Saskatoon, she had no idea I owned this house. No one else knows about it."</p><p>"Y'never had anyone t'visit?"</p><p>"Just you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Victor shrugged.</p><p>"You're the first person I ever wanted to have over."</p><p>Remy was awed at that. He wasn't used to people wanting to have him around, Victor knew. But *he* wanted to have the kid around. Hell, might as well make it official, he thought, and plunged ahead with a deep breath.</p><p>"I had a lot of time to think while I was in Anchorage."</p><p>"What did you t'ink about?"</p><p>"You. And me."</p><p>"Y'did?"</p><p>"Yeah. I was thinkin' about what happened in Prague, and... Well, hell, I know we never really got along before, but we were getting along pretty well then, right?"</p><p>"We were." Remy smiled.</p><p>"And I thought maybe - well, maybe I'd like to see how things could go, y'know, with us."</p><p>"Us?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I didn' t'ink y'liked boys."</p><p>"I don't. I mean, I never did before. But I do now."</p><p>"Y'like boys?"</p><p>"Well, just the one so far."</p><p>"So far?" A quirk of an elegant eyebrow warned Victor that he should choose his next words carefully.</p><p>"You know damn well what I mean." He replied sternly.</p><p>"Y'like me?" Those demon eyes skewered Victor right though the heart.</p><p>"Yeah. A lot."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>"Oui."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"B'cause I like you too. A lot."</p><p>Victor grinned and pulled Remy to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and settling that warm sweet body onto his lap. The kid snuggled in close for a moment, then pulled back to look at Victor. The older man petted Remy's hair while waiting patiently for him to speak.</p><p>"Y'not - y'ain' goin' t'go round kissin' any o'ter boys?"</p><p>"You're the only boy I wanna kiss."</p><p>"What about girls?"</p><p>"Naw."</p><p>"Y'mean it?"</p><p>"What about you? You gonna go kiss anyone else?"</p><p>"I ain' dat kinda boy, y'know I ain'."</p><p>"Yeah," Victor replied, "I know you're not."</p><p>"But you *are* dat kinda boy." </p><p>"Well, I'm not anymore, then. Now I only kiss one person."</p><p>"An' I only kiss one person too? We kiss each o'ter?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Does dat mean you're my - dat y'want t'be -" Remy stumbled over his words, not quite sure how to proceed, "T'be my -"</p><p>"- boyfriend?"</p><p>"- boyfriend?" Remy repeated in an almost-whisper, like they were sharing a secret.</p><p>"Well, yeah, if you want me to be?"</p><p>"An' I'd be your boyfriend?"</p><p>"I hope so?"</p><p>Now it was Remy's turn to grin. He smiled and nodded and blushed all at the same time, nearly falling off Victor's lap in the process, forcing Victor to hold him tighter, which neither of them minded. Their faces inches apart, Victor brushed his lips softly against Remy's.</p><p>"So about all that kissing..." Victor leaned in and captured Remy's lips with his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's (tasteful?) smut in this chapter. Be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, necking with Remy LeBeau was hard work. The kid was an amazing kisser. Victor considered himself no slouch in the making out department, either, so it quickly turned into a sprawling-across-the-bed, tongues-and-teeth-and-wandering-hands gropefest. </p>
<p>Victor finally called a cease fire. He had never been with a man before. Obviously he knew the mechanics of it, and clearly he was able to get turned on by the lithe Cajun underneath him, but he forced himself to slow down. They had all weekend, after all. There was no rush.</p>
<p>After a quick lunch, Victor managed to coax Remy to put on his coat and come outside with him. They traipsed around the woods, breathing in the brisk spring air full of the scent of new leaves and sunshine and the Earth coming awake after the winter.</p>
<p>The kid was a city boy through and through, but he was also an unrepentant aesthete, and their surroundings enchanted him. Victor scented a group of deer by the stream, and they quietly approached, watching the group drink and frolic before moving on. They climbed the nearest ridge, and looked out on the view from there. Later they crossed paths with a bull moose, huge and smelly and grumpy, who made an indignant noise at the interlopers but didn't stick around to squabble. </p>
<p>Everything about the land made Victor feel alive and exhilarated. This was home. He had missed it. And Remy was by his side. It felt like the exotic young man belonged here too, a missing part of the wild country that had finally returned.</p>
<p>Eventually, as the sky began to light up in preparation for the sunset, the two men turned for home. Once inside, Victor grabbed a few beers and Remy settled in next to him on the couch. It was quiet and peaceful, Remy's even breathing like a lullaby.</p>
<p>"Are you falling alseep on me already, kitten?"</p>
<p>The boy's face scrunched up, playfully indignant. "I ain' a kitten. You're de cat, I t'ought?"</p>
<p>"Naw, I'm a tiger. You're a kitten."</p>
<p>"How I'm a kitten?"</p>
<p>"For starters, you're just a baby."</p>
<p>"I'm twenny-two!"</p>
<p>"And I'm a hundred and seventy-six. Compared to me, you're a baby. Right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, ok." The younger man had to concede that point.</p>
<p>"And you like sittin' on my lap."</p>
<p>A smile at that, and a little snuggle closer to Victor. "Oui, I do like dat."</p>
<p>"And you purr when I pet you."</p>
<p>"I what?"</p>
<p>"You purr." Victor stroked Remy gently on the neck, in the spot that never failed to get a reaction, and sure enough, unbidden, the kid made the little sigh/moan combination that Victor had already become so fond of. "See?"</p>
<p>Remy squirmed happily on Victor's lap, nestling in closer to the warm embrace of the larger man. He rested his head against Victor's huge shoulder.</p>
<p>"I guess I am a kitten." He admitted.</p>
<p>"Told ya so." Victor replied smugly. </p>
<p>After a while of snuggling there in the warm sunset, Remy's stomach gave a loud rumble, and Victor decreed that it was time for dinner. He threw a couple of steaks on the grill, and Remy set about making some green beans and potatoes to go along with them. Victor appreciated Remy's culinary prowess. He could cook meat just fine, but making vegetables taste good had always eluded him. When Victor praised Remy's cooking skills, the young man smiled widely. </p>
<p>"We're a perfect match den, we go toget'er like steak an' potatoes."</p>
<p>Victor agreed wholeheartedly as they tucked in to their meal.</p>
<p>"So tell me about these guys you kissed." Victor asked after they ate, sitting companionably at the dining table, satisfied and content.</p>
<p>"What guys?" Remy managed to get out thickly around a huge bite of his second slice of chocolate cake. Such a sweet tooth on his kitten, Victor thought ruefully. They might have to fight over the last piece of cake, still on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>"You told me, that night in Prague, that you kissed two other guys."</p>
<p>"Oh," the young man swallowed, "What'chu wanna know 'bout dem?"</p>
<p>Victor considered. "Everything." He wanted to know what kind of memories he was up against. The ghosts of Remy's past lovers were still competition on Victor's eyes, and he didn't much like that.</p>
<p>"Well, my firs' boyfriend was in de Guild. His name was René. I was frien's wit his son, an' I'd go over t'dere place after school, an' I met him. We got t'talkin' an' he was nice. We started meetin' up but it had t'be secret, since he was still married an' all."</p>
<p>"Friends with his son? How the hell old was he?"</p>
<p>"René or his son?"</p>
<p>"Both."</p>
<p>"Jaques was my age, fourteen or fifteen, an' René was... mid forties? I don' know f'sure."</p>
<p>Jesus Christ, Victor thought, that was fucked up. This was Remy they were talking about, of course he couldn't have just had a nice normal schoolyard romance with an age appropriate boy.</p>
<p>"How long were you with him?" Victor asked, trying to hide his unease.</p>
<p>"We were toge'ter about six mont's."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"He died. Doctor said it was a heart attack, but rumour was his wife had poisoned him because she t'ought he was havin' an affair wit dere maid."</p>
<p>"But he was having an affair with you instead."</p>
<p>"He wasn' wit he maid anymore. He had been, til he met me. He couldn' really break up wit her t'ough, cause she woulda blackmailed him, so he kept on sleepin' wit her, but he didn' love her no more."</p>
<p>"Shit."</p>
<p>"Yeah. It was real sad. After he died, de maid got fired, an den she came back to de house an' chased de wife around wit a meat cleaver. She went t'jail f'r a couple years."</p>
<p>"And the other boyfriend?" Victor asked, with a sense of foreboding he fully expected to be proved justified.</p>
<p>"He was a gunrunner down in Venezuela. Mon Pere had farmed me out t'SHIELD f'a few mon'ts an' I was down dere helpin' out a arms syndicate. His name was Wolf, he was de leader of de gang."</p>
<p>"Wolf?" Victor asked dubiously. That was the kind of name an asshole would have. This guy was probably an asshole.</p>
<p>"Dat was his codename, his real name was Mario, but nobody ever called him dat. He was in a wheelchair cause he'd been shot up by a rival gang a couple years b'fore we met an' was paralysed below de waist. But he was still tough as hell, I saw him go after one'a his own cousins wit a machete when dey tried t'con him."</p>
<p>"He sounds nice."</p>
<p>"He was nice t'me." Remy shrugged. "He had a bunch'a kids, but his wife had been killed years an' years before. He had his kids as his deputies an' dey ran a real tight ship."</p>
<p>"His kids were grown?"</p>
<p>"Oui."</p>
<p>"How old was he?"</p>
<p>"Fifty-somet'in?" Remy guessed. "His kids were all late twennies, early t'irties."</p>
<p>"Please tell me you were at least the age of consent in Venezuela at the time." Victor ribbed his forehead wearily.</p>
<p>"I don' know. I was sixteen, so prob'ly."</p>
<p>"And how did things end with him?" Victor knew he would regret asking.</p>
<p>"Dere was a raid one night, his compound was attacked, an' two o'his people died. I got clipped in de shoulder, an' he flipped out. He said he wouldn' let me be anot'er casualty, an' he sent me away."</p>
<p>"That's sweet of him, right?"</p>
<p>"Sure, but at de time, I was pissed. I screamed an' hollered at him, dat I wasn' no chile an' I didn' need anyone tellin' me what t'do, an' if he was sick o f bein' wit me he should sack up an' say it an' not hide behind some bullshit lie. I called him every name I knew in English an' in French, an' de next mornin' his son Pedro took me to de airport. It was about a two or t'ree hour drive. </p>
<p>We got dere an' I was checkin' in, dere was a TV in the waitin' area wit some Venezuelan soap opera on. Dey broke into de show wit' a news update dat dere had been a bombing in de town where Wolf's house was. Pedro ran t'find a phone, an' got hold o'one of his contacts in de city, an' confirmed it had been an attack dere. </p>
<p>We got in de car an' hightailed it back. It was a massacre. Dere were only four survivors out of two dozen people who'd been dere. Dey knew who it had been, dere was a rival cartel dat had sprung up an' had been causin' trouble. Dey were de ones who did de raid before, too."</p>
<p>"Was Wolf dead?"</p>
<p>"He was out in de middle of de courtyard, he had at leas' fifteen bullet holes in him. His wheelchair was upside down in a bush a ways off. It didn' have any bullet holes, so dey'd dumped him outta his chair an' den shot him on de ground."</p>
<p>"Christ."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Remy replied quietly, reliving the scene in his mind.</p>
<p>"So then you left?"</p>
<p>The kid shook his head no.</p>
<p>"Den me an' Pedro rounded up who we could from Wolf's gang who hadn' been in de compound, an' we went after de ot'er gang. Dey were expectin' payback. But dey weren' expectin' me. I lit dat place up like de Fourt' o'July. An' den I went back t'de airport and got on a plane." He finished.</p>
<p>Victor sat back in his chair. He had lived through a lot, had seen a fair amount of shit in his day and he took pride in generally being unimpressed with even the worst of humanity. But Christ, every time he heard a story from Remy's past, he found himself horrified. </p>
<p>These "boyfriends" had both been pedos, no question there. If there was one thing that even a degenerate like him couldn't stomach, it was people who took advantage of children. And in spite of the kind of life Remy was forced into, however grown up he thought he was, however many missions he'd been sent on for Nick Fury and his band of shitweasels, that was what he had been. A child. Goddammit.</p>
<p>And there he sat, a sad faraway expression on his beautiful face, mourning for the crippled pervert who'd certainly gotten what he fully deserved. Victor would've shot him too, if he wasn't already long dead and buried. But Remy didn't seem to see any problem with the stories he'd just told Victor. </p>
<p>That just made it worse, didn't it? The poor kid had been mistreated his whole life. He didn't even know when he was being used. He had fond memories of his boyfriends and who the hell was Victor to shit on that, to take away some of the few happy memories he had? He wanted to grab Remy, to shake some sense into him and make him see that he'd been taken advantage of, that those men had been wrong to ever lay a finger on him.</p>
<p>Instead, he reached across the table to take a long elegant hand in his huge paw and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, kitten. It sounds like he meant a lot to you."</p>
<p>Remy had a sad half smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I feel bad dat de last t'ings I said to him were so mean."</p>
<p>The big feral smiled reassuringly.</p>
<p>"You're feisty, I'm sure he already knew that, and I bet that's part of why he liked you and wanted to keep you safe."</p>
<p>The kid chuckled a little at that.</p>
<p>"I hope."</p>
<p>"And you haven't been with anyone since then?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"That's a long time."</p>
<p>"I ain' met anyone I wanted t'go out wit."</p>
<p>"Until now?"</p>
<p>"Oui."</p>
<p>"C'mon, let's get the dishes cleaned up and then we can hit the hot tub, eh?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Victor didn't own swim trunks. He always went in the hot tub naked, since it was his house and he could do as he pleased. Remy hadn't brought any trunks with him - Victor had neglected to mention that he might need them - so the kid went in starkers, too. </p>
<p>This wasn't the first time they had seen each other undressed. They'd been on the same team with the rest of the Mauraduers for almost a year, after all, and in spite of Remy's near-constant complaints about the climate in Seattle, he had seemed to have an allergy to pants that the ladies on the team had enjoyed, and the men, Victor in particular, had not.</p>
<p>Things were different now, and Victor found himself with a newfound appreciation for the Cajun's nudist tendencies.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for things to get hot and heavy again, Remy straddling his lap and Victor's hands roaming over the planes of the hot wet young man. The kissing continued as they got out of the tub, haphazardly drying each other and making their way to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Victor laid the Cajun on the bed and stretched out alongside him. He kissed Remy thoroughly, peppering him with kisses up and down, nipping, biting, driving the kid wild with his hands and mouth and teeth. Remy was a noisy bed partner, it made sense, since he never shut up in day-to-day situations, and for once Victor was pleased by the kid's talkative nature. Remy praised his attentions, moaning, leaving no doubt that he was very much enjoying himself.</p>
<p>He stilled when Victor's big hand roamed downwards, grasping the evidence of his arousal. </p>
<p>"Ooooh Victor, oui." He spoke, breathless, eyes blazing.</p>
<p>The big feral kissed him softly, while his hand stroked agonizingly slowly. He'd never done this before, had never had his hand on anyone but himself, but he found that he liked it. He liked making Remy moan, the longing in his eyes and the little whimpers he made. The control he had over the kid. He brought Remy so close, moving faster, then slowed again, causing him to protest.</p>
<p>"S'il vous plait, cher, y'give yo' poor Remy what he need?" He pleaded in a soft voice tinged with desperation, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck to pull him in closer, coaxing.</p>
<p>Victor picked up the pace again, kissing him deeply, and whispered against those sweet lips, "Come for me, kitten."</p>
<p>With a shuddering moan, Remy did just that, shaking and gasping. Victor just about lost it at the sight, the smell, the sounds of his climax. Victor grabbed one of the towels to clean up the mess the young man had made, then went back to kissing him. They became still, Remy's breathing slowing, their kisses softening.</p>
<p>"T'ank you. Nobody ev'r did dat f'me before." He said shyly.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Victor's brain was suffering from a lack of oxygen, as most of the blood in his body was elsewhere at the moment. He must have misunderstood.</p>
<p>"No one ev'r, y'know. Got me off like dat." Remy made a vague motion towards his waist.</p>
<p>"But you had boyfriends."</p>
<p>"Oui, dey would have me touch myself, but dey never did it fo' me." The young man admitted.</p>
<p>"You mean, I'm the first person who's... touched you... like that?"</p>
<p>Remy nodded.</p>
<p>Victor was astonished. Part of him was indignant on Remy's behalf. Neither of those dirty old men had even bothered to give the poor kid a reacharound? For Christs sake,  that wasn't right. </p>
<p>But the other part of him, the beast inside, practically crowed with delight. No one had made Remy come the way he had. He was First. He Won.</p>
<p>Remy's demon eyes were sparkling now with mischief. He pushed Victor onto his back, climbing on top of him with a devious smile.</p>
<p>"Now, since you were so good t'me, it's my turn t'be sweet t'you."</p>
<p>Victor grinned, holding Remy by the hips.</p>
<p>"You got anything in mind?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes." Remy kissed him on the lips, "Yes, I do." His kisses went lower, until he was straddling Victor at the waist, kissing his chest and stomach, and the kisses went even lower then, that hot mouth leaving trails of fire on his flesh, until it captured the hottest part of him. It was a long time indeed before Victor was capable of coherent thought again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>It was Monday. Victor laid in bed, perfectly still, with his eyes shut tight, trying to block the sounds of the birds beginning to stir outside. If he didn't wake up, if he didn't get out of bed, he could pretend it was still the weekend. He could stay here with a warm naked sleeping Cajun draped over him like the world's sexiest throw blanket. And that was exactly what he intended to do. And it worked. </p>
<p>For about five minutes.</p>
<p>He needed to piss. </p>
<p>Well he would piss in the bed, then, and go back to sleep and it could keep on not being Monday. </p>
<p>He wasn't ready for Monday. He wanted the weekend to keep going, for he and Remy to stay here, tucked away from the rest of the world and their troubles. </p>
<p>The past two days had gone by too fast. The new lovers had spent every moment together. They hadn't gone all the way yet, not quite. Remy hadn't been with anyone in years, and Victor knew from experience that he was a lot to handle, physically speaking, even for a well-seasoned bed partner. And Remy was definitely not that. </p>
<p>He had learned early that if he wasn't careful with his mates, he could do serious damage. Over the years, his size had caused him a fair amount of frustration - plenty of women talked a big game but when it came time to get down to business, balked at actually accommodating all of him. He understood, but that didn't make it any less of a disappointment.</p>
<p>He didn't want things with Remy to be difficult or disappointing, or painful. So they were taking it slow. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that he was faced with the idea of parting ways with Remy and not being absolutely certain of the next time they could be together, the beast inside of him howled that he should have thrown caution to the wind and the kid onto the bed and had his way with him.</p>
<p>But they'd had plenty of fun. Remy was an enthusiastic and creative lover, and his mouth and the things he could do with it were nothing short of sinful. Victor knew he had nothing to complain about. Still, he was aching to get deep inside the young man. Who knew how long it would be until that would happen?</p>
<p>The birds outside were getting louder, insisting that it was morning.</p>
<p>Victor screwed his eyes tighter, resisting. It wasn't time to get up.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Heaving a great sigh at the unfairness of the life he led, Victor gently prodded the unconscious young man who was snoring softly and drooling onto Victor's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Mmmmmmph." The kid protested, his voice muffled. "Non." </p>
<p>"C'mon, kitten, up and at 'em."</p>
<p>Remy's ropey arms tightened around Victor's wide body.</p>
<p>"Non!" He repeated, louder.</p>
<p>They both had to leave this morning, Victor to take a flight west, on his way to Madripoor for his next job, and Remy heading east to go back to Westchester. They were taking the same flight out of Little Falls, with Rob on the little plane that had delivered Remy to him, and then they had to split up in Yellowknife. At least they would be together for a little while longer, Victor consoled himself.</p>
<p>This was the first time in years that he could remember actually *wanting* to be with someone. Most of the time, he took a lover for a night or two, he got his rocks off, they got on his nerves, and he ditched them. </p>
<p>He hadn't given an actual relationship a try since... Probably since he had tried to settle down for a "normal" life with Raven, before he found out what she really was. He had been happy enough then, with the dream of a passel of slightly bratty kids and a dog and a white picket fence within his reach. After a lifetime of war and violence, the quiet monotony of that life had appealed to him.</p>
<p>Of course, that went to shit, like everything always did for him, and he'd spent the last thirty-odd years back at his old tricks. But now he had Remy. This wasn't just another fling, Victor knew in his heart.This was a chance to find happiness. It might be the last one he got, and he intended not to let it slip away.</p>
<p>The kids and white picket fence were probably out of the question, though the image of Remy as a devoted little househusband, eagerly awaiting his arrival home each evening, had a definite appeal. They could get a dog, too. Maybe adopt a couple kids. Shame they couldn't make any together, they'd be ridiculously good-looking.</p>
<p>"Penny." Remy's voice startled him from his reverie.</p>
<p>"What?" He grunted, his mind still at the front door with Remy and Scout the dog and the kids. Not sure about their names but he had time to figure that out.</p>
<p>"F'r y'thoughts. Looks like you're off in de clouds." Red-on-black eyes, no longer pretending to be asleep, searched Victor's face for some clue to his mental whereabouts.</p>
<p>"Not in the clouds," he replied, pulling his lover close, "In the future."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>End</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remy's wheelchair-bound former boyfriend is gratuitously stolen from an amazing Xavier/Remy fic called "The Sky is Falling" by SuperPole, which I first read on X-Men Slash Central, way back when that website was up and running (I am OLD, you guys). I highly recommend you track down the story if you can. It is sweet and sad and all-around great.</p>
<p>Also, thanks for reading this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>